Hearts of Fire
by Phoenix Felinus
Summary: Voldemort is dead, but there are things out there that can be just as dangerous & deadly. Powers that were forgotten from the time of the Gods. Now these powers have been unleashed. Welcome to 7th year, where things are just heating up.DISCONTINUED U.F.N
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Author Warning: This story is rated M for a very good reason (a.k.a me having a mind so far in the gutter it isn't possible to get it out), as such I advise anyone under the age of 16 to not read this.

Author Notes: I am doing this story from both Draco's and Hermione's P.O.V (point of view) and it takes place during seventh year. Snape, Dumbledore, Fred, Tonks and Lupin are still alive. Not Epilogue compliant and Hermione has a sister.

Now onto the Story:

* * *

Draco P.O.V

Draco woke up to the rather irritating sound of a screaming female voice, actually the word "screaming" would be to polite, it sounded more like a horny and choking female cat whose tail was just stepped on by a stiletto heel worn by a 300 pound woman. The yelling continued and Draco took in his surroundings because it was obvious that he wasn't at the Malfoy Manor.

The room looked like one of those cheap hotel rooms that cater to mostly whores, drug dealers and the like. He was desperately trying to figure out what happened last night, because there was no way in hell he would be found in a room like this sober. That was when everything came back to him. He remembered going to the Dealer's Ally Strip Joint with his friends Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott to celebrate the downfall of the dark lord. He also remembered his "dear friends" getting him completely wasted and it was after that point that his memory got fuzzy, but he obviously decided to get lucky with some chick.

It was after these silent musings that he got up and started to get dressed, which was lucky for him because as soon as he was fully dressed and had tucked his wand into his wand sheath he made in his left boot an extremely angry man came barging into the room followed closely by a very pretty young woman. Just as the man went to punch him, Draco disappariated to his room at the manor, where his friends were waiting on his bed talking.

The second Draco appariated into his room Blaise and Nott stopped talking and taking one look at him started laughing their asses off.

"What the hell is your problem?" Draco snarled at them. "I can't believe you went and ran off with that whore last night." Blaise said in between laughs. Nott suddenly started laughing harder. "Hey at least she was pretty, even though her husband didn't seem to appreciate his wife running off with another man." Nott said when he and Blaise finally calmed down. Draco suddenly groaned out loud. "Please tell me Father doesn't know about last night." He said in a desperate tone of voice. Nott and Blaise looked at each other, that look was all it took for Draco to know that Lucius Malfoy did indeed know about last night. Draco sighed knowing that he was going to the "Malfoy Name Lecture" as he liked to call it. "I might as well go see Father and get the lecture out of the way." Draco said resigned to his fate. "Good luck." Nott said. "Try to come back in one piece." Blaise added to which Draco groaned.

Hermione P.O.V

Meanwhile; about 40 miles away in a large house just outside London.

Hermione was currently arguing with her big sister, Jessica or as Hermione likes to call her "the Fashion Police Sheriff". "Hermione, you need a makeover after all this is your last year at Hogwarts. Don't you want to knock all the boys in your year off their feet by showing them your true potential beauty?" Jessica was currently saying, all Hermione did was roll her eyes since they got into this same argument at least 5 times a year. "Tell you what I'll make you a deal Hermione."Jessica said, putting Hermione instantly on alert. "What's the deal?" She asked warily. "If you get Head Girl, then you have to let me give you a complete makeover." Jessica said "But if you don't get head girl, then I will get you that bookcase you have been saving to get for the past six years." Now Hermione was in a serious dilemma: she wanted the bookcase more than anything, but at the same time she knew that she probably would get head girl and that was an honor that she would be a fool to refuse.

'Oh man, what should I do. If I take the bet then I might get the bookcase I want so bad free, but at the same time if I get Head Girl I'm going to wind up being tortured my own sister with a makeover, something I rather face the crucatus curse again then deal with.' She thought, and then she sighed knowing that she was going to take it despite her better judgment. "Alright I'll take the bet." Hermione finally said resigned. Jessica smirked, knowing that she was going to win the bet and she would finally get to make her little sister a true stunner.

Sure enough the next day right on time Hermione got her seventh year Hogwarts letter and was informed via the letter she was Head Girl. Jessica smiled widely, held up a comb in one hand, a straightner in the other and simply said "time for your makeover".

The torture session that lasted a full 2 weeks and included everything from bras and thongs to hair style and makeup lessons to how to act daring and how to fight hand to hand. Hermione was not happy what so ever, at least until she saw her new self in the mirror. Hermione was shocked at her new appearance. Long gone was the old bushy-haired, baggy clothed Hermione Granger, and in her place was a ravishing beauty.

Her hair was now straight and was more a natural mahogany color that complemented her flawless ivory skin tone; it also turned her eyes from what she always thought as a muddy brown to more of a dark bronze. Her clothes also was a major change; going from baggy and plain to tight and revealing that showed off all her curves just right. Hermione had to admit; Jessica did a killer job with her makeover. Hermione then took out her beloved wand and since she was of age she cast a spell over herself to make her new appearance permanent. She definitely didn't want to go back to her old appearance after seeing how she looked as a knockout.

The rest of the summer seem to fly by, and before she knew it she was heading to platform 9 and ¾ to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione would rather die than admit it; but she was really looking forward to seeing everyone's reaction to her new looks, especially one certain blond haired slytherin by the name Draco Malfoy. Hermione has had a crush on Draco since first year and now she just might get her revenge for the way he has treated her since day 1, so it was with some eagerness that she passed through the pillar to the Hogwarts Express.

Draco's P.O.V

Draco was talking to Blaise and Nott when all of a sudden both Blaise's and Nott's mouths dropped open at something behind him in the direction of the exit into the King's Cross Station. Curious he looked over his shoulder and nearly fell over at the sight of the complete knockout that just walked onto the platform. It wasn't too long before the-boy-who-was-a-pain-in-the-ass and the Weasel King went over to her. To his complete shock and confusion, the young woman embraced the two "war heroes". It was only then that he realized who the mysterious beauty was; Hermione Granger.

After smacking both his friends over the head to get them out of their superficial daze, the 3 boys climbed on the train to claim a compartment. Since Blaise was Head Boy he was only in the compartment for a few minutes before heading off to the Head's compartment to await the head girl.

"So, who do you reckon Miss. Hottie is?" Nott asked in an awe filled voice. Draco just shook his head in disbelief at his friend. "I don't think, I know who she is." He said. Nott suddenly jumped Draco and grabbed the front of his shirt desperately "Tell me, Please!" He begged Draco.

Draco smirked "first off; this just looks wrong." Nott realizing the position he was in, blushed furiously and sat back down in his seat across from Draco. "Second; the girl was clearly Hermione Granger since she was with Potty and Weasel." Draco finished. Nott looked at him completely shocked. "Daaaaaamn, that was Granger?!?" Nott said amazed "she cleans up really nice." Draco rolled his eyes "we already knew that from the Yule Ball in fourth year." He said. "Oh yeah, right." Nott said rather sheepishly.

Hermione's P.O.V

Hermione noticed Draco Malfoy and his 2 friends right away and secretly was thrilled at the look on the 3 boys' faces, outwardly though she didn't show anything and scanned the platform for Harry and Ron; finding them almost immediately seeing as they were heading towards her. She waved at them "Harry, Ron over here!" She called out even as she headed over to hug her 2 closest friends in the world.

"Damn Hermione, look at you." Ron said. "Yeah, no kidding." Harry added "Ron, we're going to have our work cut out for us keeping the boys away from her." Hermione smacked Harry's arm playfully. "It's not my fault; Jessica got a hold of me." Hermione pouted while pretending to sulk. "Your sister huh?" asked Harry. "All the more reason to make sure the boys stay away." Ron added, earning a smack on the arm himself. "Yeah, well how about we get on the train before all the compartments are gone." Hermione said.

The "Golden Trio" as most people, especially the slytherins, called them got on the train and luckily they found an empty compartment almost right away. "By the way, I made Head Girl." Hermione informed the boys. "Congratulations Hermione." Ron said. "Not that it is much of a surprise." Harry added "We knew since first year you would make Head Girl." "Do you know who the Head Boy is?" Harry asked suddenly. "No, not yet, but I need to head over to the Head's compartment." Hermione said "I let you know when we get to Hogwarts, I promise." She added even as she headed out of the compartment to go to the Head's compartment.

The first two chapters will probably be a bit on the slow side, but I promise it WILL pick up – eventually –

Now if you want this story to continue click on that lovely button at the end of the page saying "Review". Any flames will be extinguished with no thought.

Positive reviews and constructive criticism only. Go easy on me as this is my first Fan fiction story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros

Reminder: This story is told from both Hermione's and Draco's P.O.V

Now on to Chapter 2

When Hermione stepped into the Heads' Compartment she couldn't believe her eyes. Since when was a slytherin period- much less Blaise Zambini, a close friend of Draco Malfoy- actually intelligent enough to meet the incredibly high standards Hogwarts set for prerequisites to being Head Boy/Girl. Hermione racked her formidable mind to when the last time in Hogwarts' history a slytherin managed to make the cut and realized that the last time was roughly about 1,000 years ago; which only made her suspect that either Blaise had cheated all through the past six years of money changed hands. Hermione knew that Professor Dumbledore was not one to accept bribes of any kind so that left the first option. Suddenly Zambini looked up from the article he was reading in the Daily Profit; she got a very uncomfortable sense that he was reading her mind. "So are you going to stand there looking at me stupidly, or are you going to sit down?" He asked, breaking her out of her trance. Shaking her head to get out any remaining cobwebs and mentally preparing herself, Hermione went and sat on the seat across from him. "You know I may be a slytherin, but I do prefer to earn any honors, enemies or friends." He added after she sat down, shocking her once more. 'Fuck, he was reading my mind.' She thought, 'why the hell didn't I learn occlumency and legilimency when I had the chance.' She didn't miss the sudden smirk on the Head Boy's face at that thought. "You mind staying out of my mind?!" She snarled at him. Zambini laughed. "No I don't mind at all." He said. Hermione sighed with relief; though she should have known better. "However, that wouldn't be any fun if I stayed out of your mind." He said calmly, still smirking infuriatingly. It was all Hermione could do to keep herself from lunging at him and strangling the slytherin jerk. Zambini seemed to have some sense of self-preservation though because he thankfully went back to reading. "Hey Granger, can you read this and see if you can make any sense of it?" He asked her out of the blue. Thinking it a rather random question, but curious as to why a slytherin would ask her opinion she took the paper and started reading the article.

Sudden Unexplained Happenings Strike Worldwide

By: Rita Skeeter

Ministry officials have been looking into a series of very unusual and frankly bazaar occurrences happening around the world. There has been a multitude of people going to seemingly innocent places like stores and restaurants or going for a walk down the street, only to be found a few hours later dead. Several readers of The Profit speculate this to be the work of Death Eaters that escaped punishment for their crimes. A recent interview with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, sheds little light on the situation. "This work is clearly not the work of anyone supportive of You-Know-Who's values. These people were not killed with the killing curse, they were butchered in a way that there was little left but blood and shattered bones." An Irritated Mr. Fudge commented, after which he told the reporter rudely to leave him and the rest of the officials working on the cases alone stating that "This is official ministry business and the public does not need annoying reporters to try and send them into an unnecessary panic." I will be writing with more information as I come by it.

Hermione scoffed at the article and tossed the paper back at Zambini. "Honestly, Rita Skeeter has a tendency to twist everyone's words around and make them 100 times worse that they really are!" Hermione snapped, "I can't believe anything that bitch writes because most of it is complete bullshit!" It was at this point that the door to the compartment opened and Draco Malfoy, the slytherin prince, walked in.

Draco's P.O.V

Draco had gotten tired of Nott trying to badger as much information as he could about Granger out of him and decided to join Blaise in the Heads' Compartment. He had gotten within five feet of the door when he heard Granger snarling and having the perfect timing he did, he walked in the compartment just as she was finishing her tirade. "I can't believe anything that bitch writes because most of it is complete bullshit!" Granger snarled, shocking the hell out of him. "What's this, the Gryffindor Know-it-all swearing?!" Draco asked in mock horror, "I can't believe it, Blaise quick! Call St. Mungo's, I think Granger has a severe illness and needs to be treated immediately!" Blaise was by this point all but rolling on the floor with laughter. Granger rolled her eyes. "You two are so immature, you remind me of Ron!" She snarled, "Actually I take that back, Ron is even more mature than you two." She added calmly.

Draco glared at the mudblood, before he suddenly got an idea. "Trust me; I am far more mature than the weasel." Draco purred at her, "in fact, if you would like I could give you a little demonstration of just how 'mature' I can get." He watched her reaction through his half lowered eyelashes, she didn't disappoint. "Malfoy you arrogant, egotistical pig if you try to so much as kiss me I will make sure that Draco Jr. will be out of service for at least a month!" She growled at him.

Draco grinned, knowing a challenge when he heard one. "In that case how about we put that to the test." Draco commented lightly, before pouncing on her. He had her flat on her back before she could have a chance to react and crushed her lips hard with his in a passionate kiss that should have by all rights set the compartment on fire.

Granger fought for about five seconds before she started tearing at his clothes, making her resemble a wild she-cat in heat. He distantly heard Blaise coughing loudly to try and get their attention, but he ignored him as he was now starting to undress Granger and had just revealed a very enticing black bra with red lace covering it. He immediately started to suck and lick at the exposed tops of her breasts, making her cry out in her rapidly growing arousal. She buried her hands roughly in his platinum hair and he growled his approval.

"HEY! I am still in the compartment you two!!!!!" Blaise yelled causing them to break apart startled. Hermione clearly only now seeing her partially undressed state suddenly shrieked in shock and scrambled to cover herself up. "Dammit Blaise! Couldn't you have waited about an hour, preferably by making yourself scarce?!" Draco snapped at him, aroused and frustrated beyond belief.

Unfortunately, Hermione seemed to come into her right state of mind at that point. The last thing Draco knew was the very painful feeling of boils on his cock before everything went dark.


End file.
